youngchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tor
' Real Name:' Alannah Turner Hero Name: Tor Date of Birth: Oct 9th, 1995 Place of Birth: Relatives: Jim (father), Tamara (mother). Fifty years ago, a Khimerian seeding ship crash-landed in northern Arizona. It's systems were badly damaged and it spent several decades attempting repairs. Launching a handful of eggs into the atmosphere, one came down in Monument Valley and was found by a pair of hikers, Jim and Tamara Turner. Alannah's parents were grifters, and they taught their daughter every con and skill she'd need to know to contribute to the family. Jim was stern and abusive, while Tamara was vain and self-absorbed, and both treated Alannah more like a commodity than a child. When her powers began developing, they manipulated her to control her, but by age 13 she was far too dangerous for them to keep, so they tried to sell her to a local magistrate in exchange for a pardon. They were executed in front of Alannah and she was taken away. Little Alannah was brought to the attention of Shadow Destroyer, who decided to add her to a team of superhuman teenagers who would be his enforcers, the Young Conquerers. She rose to the position of second in command through intimidation and violence, all the while being kept in line by her teammate and Destroyer's protege, Rapture. Alannah's time on Earth freed her of Rapture's control, and though she's still wild and at times indomitable, she's reverted to a kinder, gentler verstion of herself, someone her parents and Destroyer never let her become. Interests: Training: Powers: Tor has a broad range of powers, owing to her alien heritage. Super-Strength: Tor can lift, at her charted maximum, 400 tons. In most circumstances she most comfortable in the 80-100 ton range. Super-Resilience: When prepared for an attack, Tor can make herself resistant to ordinance up to a 100mm tank shell without serious injury. However, an unexpected attack can injure her, forcing her to rely on her regenerative powers. Regeneration: Tor possesses exceptional healing abilities. She is able to repair life-threatening injuries within minutes, and less severe injuries take but seconds. She once lost an arm below the elbow, it was fully regrown within a week. She is immune to practically any terrestrial disease and toxin. Even nanites find themselves under attack within seconds by her immune system. Super-Endurance: Tor does not build up fatigue toxins and thus can maintain a steady pace for hours, even days without rest. However her metabolism is also increased and she must eat prodigious amounts of food to sustain herself. Flight: Tor is able to fly by means of silent, omnidirectional gravitational propulsion. Her cruising speed is approximately 600 mph, but for short bursts she can almost reach mach 1.5 (1100 mph). Unlike Rook, Tor is very comfortable using her flight capabilities and is much more practiced at aerial combat. Extra-Sensory Abilities: Tor can see and hear most, if not all, of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can choose which frequencies to observe and which to filter out at a whim, and is often monitoring emergency channels while on duty. It is unknown if she can broadcast any of those frequencies. Telempathy: Tor is both empathic and telepathic. She can sense and broadcast emotional impulses, and to a lesser extent can read and broadcast thoughts and memories and images. She can create quite vivid hallucinations that affect all 5 senses. Shapeshifting: Tor can change her shape into any humanoid form of approximately her own size, give or take about 100 pounds. She can extend her limbs, enhance her senses to superhuman levels, change her voice, and alter her body to adapt to almost any environment, including deep space. She routinely uses this power to create clothing for herself. Immortality: Given her shapeshifting and regenerative powers, Alannah is effectively immortal, able to easily renew herself to a young, healthy shape at will. Total Recall and Racial Memory: Tor has near-perfect recall of any event she has experienced, limited of course by her perceptions. She also possesses the Khimeran racial memory, a genetically,encoded storehouse of information on all aspects of Khimeran knowledge, including science, art, philosophy, medicine, technology and many other fields. Unlike Rook, Tor has not yet accessed this ability but it's only a matter of time. Equipment: Unlike Rook, Tor relies on almost no equipment, even her costume is part of her own body. The only thing she routinely carries is her comm. Weaknesses: While powerful, Tor has demonstrated some weaknesses. She needs to be aware of an attack to resist it, and her ability to resist an unusual attack depends on her exposure to it. It's assumed she is affected by an EMP in the same way Rook is. Alannah has psychological issues from her upbringing and her past, issues with abandonment and being controlled. She's also shown a much more ruthless side, willing to take illegal actions when circumstances call for it.